


Good - bye, Jack

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Three's Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second tribute to the late John Ritter even if he died a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good - bye, Jack

Janet Wood came to her former roommate's friend's apartment and found Larry Dallas inside before she knocked on his door. She remembered he had this same apartment for several years and still hadn't moved out of the building after she and two other roommates moved out of the building. Larry answered the door and was surprised to find Janet on his doorstep.

"Hi, Janet. I wasn't expecting you here," Larry said.

"Hi, Larry. I'm sure you remember what today is," Janet said.

"Sure I remember. Today is your wedding anniversary day, right?" Larry asked.

"Wrong, Larry. I'm divorced now. I divorced my husband a few years back," Janet said.

"Sorry to hear that, Janet. If today isn't your wedding anniversary day, what day is it then?"

"Do you remember when Jack passed away?" Janet asked.

"I do. I took the news pretty hard when Jack's older daughter broke the news to me," Larry said.

"I took the news hard myself, Larry. Jack was having health issues so he had to go on and leave us. Chrissie says it was best for Jack at that time because he was suffering a lot and God was calling him to His Kingdom," Janet said.

"That's right. Her father was a minister, right?" Larry asked.

"Right. Since her father passed away a long time ago, Chrissie took over his ministry. That was the last I heard from her," Janet said.

"I have an idea. You want to visit Jack at the gravesite right now?" Larry asked.

"Why not? I'd like to get some flowers for the grave first," Janet said.

"We can do that now if you want to," Larry said.

"All right. Do we take my rental car or your car?" Janet asked.

"Your car is fine. I have a date later this evening so you can drive me back here after we visit Jack - o," Larry said.

"Okay," Janet said as she waited for Larry.

Larry didn't take long to get ready since all he needed was his house key to the apartment. He followed Janet to the car. She unlocked the car and got behind the wheel as Larry got into the passenger's seat. After they buckled their seatbelts, the car drove away from the apartment building.

While in the rental, both Janet and Larry were silent the entire drive to the grocery store. Both of them were going over all the memories they had with Jack in the past. Larry helped Janet pick out a bouquet of flowers for Jack's grave. Larry offered to pay for the bouquet.

"Thank you, Larry," Janet said, holding the bouquet while he paid in cash.

"You're welcome, Janet," he said as they walked out of the grocery store and back to the parking lot.

Janet gave the bouquet to Larry as she unlocked the rental. Larry didn't seem to mind holding the bouquet of flowers while Janet drove to the cemetery where Jack was buried. After Janet found a parking place at the cemetery, she noticed not many cars were at the cemetery that day. After she and Larry got out of the rental she locked the car and Larry caught up to Janet.

"It looked like you were going to go to the grave without me," Larry told her.

"And I'm the one with the flowers, don't forget."

"Sorry," Janet said.

"Shame on you," he said as they found Jack's grave.

They could tell that a few other people had been to the grave already because there were a few bouquet of flowers on the grave.

"Hi, Jack, it us. Larry and Janet. We wanted to come and visit you today since it's your anniversary. We all miss you a lot. I am sure your family misses you the most. Janet and I think about you every day. We know you can't hear us anymore but we just want to say now how much we miss you. I know one day Janet and I will join you up there but our time hasn't come yet. We miss you, Jack - o," Larry finished.

After saying that, Larry looked at Janet. He saw there were tears in her eyes. 

"Why are you crying?" Larry asked.

"I think you said enough for the both of us," Janet told him.

"I did? Are you going to say anything?" he asked, watching as Janet grabbed a Kleenex from her purse.

"No need to after what you said. Are you ready to go now?" Janet asked.

"Yes," Larry said as Janet found a spot for the bouquet.

After Janet finished placing the bouquet with the other flowers on Jack's grave, she and Larry walked back to the rental car and she started the engine and drove off to the apartment building to drop off Larry. Minutes later, they were back at the apartment building.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Janet. Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Thanks for the offer, Larry, but I'd better get going," Janet said.

"Okay. See you next time then," Larry said, getting out of the passenger's side and slammed the door.

She watched as he unlocked the door and was inside again. That's when she drove away.


End file.
